


Invisible

by eledhwenlin



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Unseen</p><p>Sometimes Duck felt invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet in this fandom. I just watched the movie yesterday.
> 
> Podfic read by podfic_lover available [here](http://podfic-lover.livejournal.com/8433.html).

Sometimes Duck felt invisible. He didn’t seem to notice Duck whenever they met in town. Their exchanges consisted mostly of “Hi, how are you doing?”, the usual polite pointless greetings because no one ever listened to what you answered.

It hurt because Duck knew that he went to the Watch, too. But there, in the dark, hidden from the world, their faces and their actions remained unseen, their names unsaid. Inconsequential behaviour that no one could hold you accountable for. It didn’t have to be explained and neither did you have to own up to your feelings. You could go there and scratch that particular itch and then you could go home to your wife.

Sometimes Duck wondered who was the bigger liar – the other man for cheating on his wife and pretending that he wasn’t different or Duck himself because he knew all that, knew that the steady love relationship he longed for was as far away as the next gay bar on the mainland and yet he still went to the Watch, even if it couldn’t give him what he really wanted.

But then you had to take what you could get.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Invisible [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912142) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
